DC Prime: Earth 2
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Multiverse: The world of Earth 2 is in a golden age. Over the last 2 years, beings known as superheroes, or "wonders" have appeared to the public and have changed the face of the world. These heroes however, are young and inexperienced, and when a threat so massive arrives, it will take them all to combat it.
1. Order and Chaos, Part 1

**Earth 2 #1**  
**Order and Chaos, Part 1 - Prologue**  
**By BlackRobin195**

Salem, Massachusetts  
The Tower of Fate

Kent Nelson sits in his study, looking intently at the Helmet of Fate, which sits opposite him on a pedestal. He can almost hear the words of Nabu echoing in his head. It had been years since he had put it on as Dr. Fate, and he has no intention to, though recently he's felt as though it was calling to him. As if the voice of the Lord of Order, Nabu, whose power he once commanded, was trying to call upon him again.  
His wife, Inza, approaches him from behind, leans down and places a hand on his shoulder.

Inza: Kent? Are you alright?  
Kent (snapping himself out of his daze): Hm? Oh, yes, dear. I was just thinking, that's all.  
Inza looks at the helmet, an uneasy look upon her face.  
Inza: You need not worry about that helmet any more. You helped Nabu in with what he needed.

Kent looked up at Inza and smiles.

Kent: You're right.  
Inza (smiling back): Come now, it's getting late. You've been down here for hours. You need your rest.  
Kent (getting up from his chair): Of course, I – (turns his head towards the helmet)

He could hear whispers coming from the helmet, Nabu calling out to him.

Inza: Kent?  
Kent (looking back at Inza): You go on, I'll be up in a few minutes.  
Inza begins to speak.  
Kent: I promise.  
Inza (gives a smile): Hm…alright. But if you aren't up within the next five minutes, I'm coming back down here, and dragging you up myself.  
Kent (smiles): I wouldn't expect anything less.  
Inza: Good. (She then proceeds upstairs)

Kent turned back towards the helmet, the voice of Nabu growing louder, calling to him to don the helmet again.

Elsewhere in the tower, Inza walks up a flight of stone stairs, past walls adorned with swords, paintings, and various artifacts. She reaches the end of the hall, the bedroom just feet away, as something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Inza (curiously): I could've sworn I –

Inza hears something behind her and turns around. In front of her, sitting on a windowsill is a cat.

Inza (approaching the cat): How could you have…?

As she came closer, she could see its ginger fur and dark tiger stripes. Inza's eyes went wide. In an instant, she darted away from the cat, which hissed and leapt off the windowsill at her. Inza rushed into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, and pulled a dagger from out under the pillow. She faced the door, dagger in hand, waiting for the monster she knew would enter.

Inza (sweating): Come on, demon…

She could hear the cat clawing at the door, though it stopped after a few seconds. Inza knew better though. She remained in her position. That was when the door shattered, shards and splinters of wood scattered around the room. Inza cried out as she was sent off her feet, crashing to the ground. Her dagger flew out of her hand, and slid away from her, across the floor.

In his study, Kent approached the helmet. He could hear words coming from it. He was sure of it. Nabu was attempting to contact him. Kent slowly approached the helmet. The words were growing louder. They were jumbled though, as if multiple people were speaking at once. They were deafening now. Though something managed to rise above the noise, the sound something wooden shattering two floors up, followed by his wife's scream.

Kent (turning away from the helmet, his face in horror): Inza?!

Kent took one look at the helmet before he started to run out of his study, and up the stairs. He ran up two flights before entering into the hallway that lead into the rest of the second floor.

Kent (stopping in the doorway, terrified): Inza! Inza where are you?!

There was no answer.

Kent ran down to the end of the hallway. He turned right, looking down another hallway, at the end of the hall, was their bedroom.

Kent (starting to run): No!

As he neared the room, he could see claw marks scarring the doorway and ground around the room. Kent froze just next to the doorway.

Kent (muttering to himself): It can't be, there's no way that…

Kent took a breath and slowly turned the corner, entering the doorway.

Kent (in shock): Inza…

The room had been destroyed. The window and mirror had been shattered, the bed torn to pieces, and the walls were covered in claw marks. In the middle of the room, stood a creature Kent had not seen in years. It was feline though human-size at the same time. Its body was covered in ginger fur, with black tiger stripes. Its clawed hands were stained in blood, and in one hand, it held Inza.

Her body was limp and her eyes were closed, blood coming from her mouth and forehead. Her shirt and pants were torn, revealing bloody claw marks underneath, and her clothes were soaked in blood. The creature dropped her body to the floor, and slowly turned its head to face Kent, revealing a face that resembled a tiger.

Kent looked down. At his feet was Inza's dagger. That was when the creature let out a roar no feline should ever make. It lunged for Kent, who evaded, rolling onto the floor, and grabbing the dagger in one swift motion. Within seconds, Kent was on his feet, Inza's dagger in hand. The creature got back on its feet and growled at Kent.

Kent (angry): Come on! I'm betting it's me you want.

The creature growled again before lunging at Kent, this time quicker than before. Kent was ready though. He ducked, letting the creature's claws miss his head. Kent took this opportunity to attack. He griped the knife and plunged it into the creature's abdomen.

Creature (growls in pain): Raaaahhhhh!  
Kent pulled the knife out, and blood oozed from the creature's wound. Kent readied himself to attack again, but the creature anticipated it. With one arm, it swatted Kent away, sending him into the wall.

Kent (in pain): Argh!

The creature leapt onto the windowsill of the shattered window, clutching its wound with its left hand. It turned to face Kent, who was starting to get up. Then it spoke, its voice a deep, demonic growl.

Creature: You are fortunate, servant of Order. You get to live another day. Next time, I will not be so generous…and neither will my master.

With that, the creature turned and leapt out of the window, into the raining night. Kent ran to the window, and looked out into the surrounding forest, but he saw nothing. The creature had disappeared.  
Just then, Kent heard a cough from behind him. He whirled around to see Inza still lying on the floor. He rushed to her, got down next to her and cradled her body in his arms.

Kent: Inza?

Inza lies still for a moment. Then her eyes begin to open slightly, and she lets out a cough. She looks up at her husband and smiles.

Inza (gives as much of a smile as she can): Kent.

Kent (smiles): Just hold on.

Kent stood up, holding her body in his arms. He rushed her to a small living room, and softly set her down on a couch. Within seconds, he was out the door and running down the hall, He took a flight of stairs down into a room, containing charms, talismans and potions. Inza and he had used it as an infirmary. Kent grabbed a book from a shelf and bounded back up the stairs. Nothing would stop him from saving his wife.

Kent (running up the stairs, book in hand): Please, please don't let me be too late….

Kent ran back down the hallway, and entered back into the room where he left Inza. She was still lying on the couch.  
Kent crouched down beside her.

Kent: Inza?

Inza (opens her eyes slightly): Yes…I'm still here…

Kent: Good, then I'll get started.

Kent opened the book and flipped through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for. It was a healing spell. It wouldn't be instantaneous, but it'd get the job done. Kent reached out and took Inza's hand and began to speak the spell.

1 Hour Later

Kent stood over Inza, who was still on the couch. The spell had worked, her wounds were slowly beginning to heal. All that was left was to wait for it to run its course. As he left the room, he recited another spell. It would cast a barrier around the room, protecting Inza from the creature or any other entity that might attempt to invade the tower.

Kent took the stairs back down to his study. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the Helmet of Fate, still sitting across the room atop its pedestal. The voice of Nabu started again. It was clear this time. It told him to put on the helmet, that the world once again needed Dr. Fate.  
Kent approached the helmet, stopping in front of the pedestal. But this time, there was no hesitation. He reached down, grabbed the helmet with both hands, and lifted it over his head. He took a breath, and put the helmet over his head.

That instant, the room was engulfed in a bright golden light. Dr. Fate had returned. He stood in the center of the room, wearing a long, collared golden cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath, is a deep blue shirt with a golden oval set in the center of his chest. He wears a golden belt, with deep blue pants with golden boots.

Nabu (in Kent's head): Finally. I have been trying to contact you, Nelson, and now you understand why. The evil of the Lords of Chaos has returned. Your wife was just on the receiving end of one of their familiars.

Dr. Fate: Teekl. He was the familiar of the Witch Boy, Klarion. I know. After all, it was I who killed the Lords of Chaos.

Nabu: You did. All but one, though. Klarion. His rise to power is your doing.

Dr. Fate (shouts): He was a baby!

Nabu: Yes, and now look what he has done to your wife. Have you forgotten that he is a Lord of Chaos? The ONLY Lord of Chaos? In the years since you destroyed his brethren, he has been plotting, growing more and more powerful. He has mastered the collective abilities of his fellow Lords.

Dr. Fate: And now he is coming?

Nabu: Yes. I believe he sent Teekl here to draw you out. He wants his revenge.

Dr. Fate: Then I will seek him out and finish this.

Nabu: You cannot do this alone, Kent Nelson. Klarion is the most powerful Lord of Chaos that has ever existed. I believe he wants nothing more than to see this world and its heroes eradicated. He hates the Lords of Order and their ideals, preserved today by you and the other heroes, or "wonders" as you've dubbed them, of this world. He is coming for you all.

Dr. Fate: If what you've observed is true, then I won't be able to do this alone. I'll gather a team and end this.

Nabu: Be cautious, Kent Nelson. Klarion is not in this alone. I've observed him speaking with someone, though something blocks my magic from seeing who. Whoever this person is, they are not someone to be trifled with, human or not.

Dr. Fate (smiling under the helmet): I will. There's a reason you chose me to wield your power, remember?

Nabu: Mmm. I suppose. Best of luck, Nelson.

Nabu's presence then backed away, though it remained there in Kent's mind, as per usual. Dr. Fate looked down at himself. It felt good to have the helmet on again, to be wielding the power of Nabu again.

Dr. Fate casted an energy projection in the shape of an Egyptian ankh. He proceeds into it, appearing in the room he left his recuperating wife. Inza looked up at him.

Inza (weak): I suppose I'm in no particular position to stop you. You know what you're doing, though. I trust you.

Kent: Thank you, darling. You'll be safe here. I will return soon.

Then, in a flash of golden light, he was gone.

**To be continued in Earth 2 #2!**


	2. Order and Chaos, Part 2

**Earth-2 #2**  
**Order and Chaos, Part 2 – The Green Lantern**  
**By BlackRobin195**

* * *

**The Skies over the Pacific Ocean**

Alan Scott, the young and altruistic CEO of the Global Broadcasting Company, or GBC, sat bored in his seat, aboard his private jet. He was on his way to Gotham City to close a business deal, though his mind was somewhere else. He stared out the window as the jet passed over the ocean.  
Alan's assistant Sarah approached him from behind, though she could see he was somewhere else. She tapped his shoulder.

Sarah: Mr. Scott?  
Alan (snapping out of it): Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Sarah. I must have spaced out. What's our ETA?

Sarah: Approximately another 11 hours, Mr. Scott. Take a nap, it'll pass the time. Also, sales are still going strong on your "The Age of Wonders" documentary. Everyone involved is extremely proud. It was very well done.

Alan (smiles): That's great news, Sarah. Though I'm not the one anyone should be admiring. It's them. They're the real heroes.

Sarah: Give yourself a pat on the back, Mr. Scott. You deserve it.  
Alan: Thank you, Sarah.  
Sarah (smiles): It's what I'm here for Mr. Scott. I'll let you get back to your daydreaming.

With that, Sarah proceeded into the next room. Alan turned back towards the window, losing himself in his thoughts. He looked out at the clouds, thinking about how the world had changed. He looked down at the water, and the sky, remembering how not so long ago, the world was attacked. But then he showed up. Superman.

Alan (inner thoughts): It's been two years since he showed up. Now there's Wonder Woman, that "Batman" in Gotham City, and now some vigilante in Bludhaven. My father would always tell me, a good deed is a good deed, no matter the stature of the one doing it, that everyone could make difference. Of course at that time, the world was in a bad place. Everything was hell, but it was the responsibility of the good men and women to make sure the good stayed, that nothing would stop it from being stamped out. That's why I started the GBC, to make sure the public knows about their heroes, to let them know that no matter how dark the world gets, there are people out there worth looking up to. I try to make sure the good stays, though there's only so much I can do. It's when I think that that I start to wonder, what it would be like to be one of them…

* * *

**North Andover, Massachusetts**  
**Harold Forest State Park**

Night had fallen. The familiar known as Teekl made its way through the brush, occasionally stopping to lean against a tree to clutch its wound. The bleeding had stopped, though had left the surrounding fur matted with blood.

Teekl (growling): Damned human. He will pay for this.

Someone stepped out from behind a tree. He was a scraggy bog, with long thin limbs, a thin neck and angular face. His hair was jet black with two pointed pieces pointed upward, as if they were devil horns. He wore a black suit, trousers, a white collared shirt underneath, with a black tie and pointed black shoes. He had long, sharp, black fingernails, his eyes were a piercing a red, and his skin was chalk white.

Klarion (chuckles): Oh Teekl, you know you can't be getting hurt like that.  
Teekl (groans in pain): I am sorry master.  
Klarion (raising his hand): I know Teekl.

His wound started to heal.

Klarion: Teekl, you know why we can't have you getting wounded like this. Now revert back, you'll heal faster.

His body started to shrink down. Within seconds, he had reverted back to his small domestic cat form. Klarion walked over and picked Teekl up, resting him in his arms.

Teekl simply meowed.

Klarion (chuckles): Excellent. Now let's go, it's time to bring the chaos.

Klarion then opened a flaming red, swirling portal. He stepped into it, and seconds later, the portal disappeared.

* * *

**Hangzhou, China**  
**Hangzhou Xiaosan International Airport**

Minutes ago, Alan Scott's private jet had landed at the Hangzhou International Airport. He was currently making his way through crowds of people, his secretary Sarah, and two bodyguards beside him. They made their way through the crowds to the outside, where a limousine was waiting for them.

Alan (turning to Sarah): I'm assuming you made the reservations?

Sarah: At the incredibly luxurious –and expensive- hotel you specified? Yes sir. I hired a limousine to take you the train station. I thought it'd be best to avoid traffic, making the fastest way to get there by bullet train.

Alan (grateful): Thank you Sarah, you're the best.

Sarah (gives a smile): I try.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alan, Sarah and his guards were boarding the train. They took their seats in a private car.

Alan: Thank you again, Sarah. This is something I've desperately needed. You know how crazy things have been.  
Sarah: You're welcome Mr. Scott. You'll like the hotel, with its spacious rooms, and beautiful view of the surrounding forest.  
Alan: It sounds great. Once we're back though, it's back to work.  
Sarah: You really care about them, don't you?  
Alan: I do. They've changed the world, and for the better. If I can help them out, even just a little, then well, I've done some good.  
Sarah: That's very noble of you, boss. Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to be one of them?  
Alan (smiles): It crosses my mind every now and then.

Alan turned toward the window, looking out at the forest. Something caught his eye. He looked more intently. He thought he saw a faint green glow, shining just above the trees in the horizon.

Alan (inner thoughts): What is that…?

* * *

**New York City**  
**Museum of Natural History**  
**10:51 PM**

It was night time in New York City. The museum had closed, leaving the night watchman to roam the halls of the building. He entered the front hall of the building, stopping in front of a glass display case, containing a golden gem, the Ambre Jeune Perdu. Too lost in its golden beauty, he didn't notice a fiery portal materialize just meters behind him.  
Klarion stepped out, carrying Teekl, who purred. Hearing it, the guard turned around.

Guard: I don't know how you got in here, but the museum is closed. Feel free to come back tomorrow.  
Klarion (chuckles): I am not here to observe, I am here to take. The Ambre Jeune Perdu, particularly.  
Guard: Are you out of your mind, son?

Klarion sighed and put Teekl down. Teekl starting moving toward the guard. He started to transform. He growled, becoming more feral. His limbs began to grow, and his teeth grew into fangs. Seconds later, he had taken his humanoid shape.

Guard: What the hell?!

He reached for his gun, but Teekl was already lunging. A second later, and Teekl was on top of him. Teekl growled as he clawed the guard's body with his claws, painting the floor and wall crimson.  
Klarion laughed as he walked over to the display case. He swatted the glass, shattering it effortlessly. The museum alarm began to sound. Klarion grabbed the Ambre Jeune Perdu and turned to Teekl, who had reverted back to his domestic cat form.

Klarion: That's quite a lovely mess you've made Teekl. I promise you'll be able to make many more just like it, now that we've gotten what we came for.

Klarion cackled as he raised his hand, opening up a portal. He picked up Teekl and the two walked inside, leaving the museum silent, with only the alarm echoing through the otherwise silent halls.

* * *

**Hangzhou, China**

Alan and company were still seated in their car. Alan was looking out the window again, losing himself in his thoughts. Sarah brought him back down to Earth.

Sarah: Mr. Scott, we should be arriving within the hour.  
Alan: Hm? Oh, excellent. Thank you, Sar –"

Suddenly, the car shook. Alan grabbed the armrests of his seat, keeping himself steady.

Alan: What the hell is going on?!

Outside, the train was shaking. The wheels shrieked against the rails. In the front car, the members of the train crew were frantic. The conductor ran up to the trainmaster.

Conductor: What's going on?!

Trainmaster: We just received word, the tracks ahead are unstable. Odds are we're not going to –"

The train rocked again, this time more violently. Everyone was thrown out of their seats. In the private car, Alan and Sarah were thrown out of their seats. One bodyguard was flung across the car, and landed on the floor. The other guard was thrown against the wall. Alan started to get up. He looked over at Sarah, who was on the floor, dazed. Blood dripped from a cut in her forehead.

Alan: Don't worry Sarah, we'll get out of here. Everything is going to be okay. We're all going to –"

That was when the tracks gave out. The underside of the train burst into flame as flew off the tracks and into the forest below. For a split second, everyone in the train felt weightless in the air as the train fell. A second later, it was crashing into the forest and exploding, the ensuing fireball engulfing the surrounding trees and vegetation.

* * *

Alan Scott moved a burnt sheet of metal off of him and began to crawl out of the wreckage. He looked around. All around him was the charred and destroyed wreckage of the train. The trees around the wreckage had been knocked over. The ones still standing were burning. Within a few hours, the fire would spread, creating an entire forest fire. Alan looked down at himself. His clothes were burnt and torn, and he was covered in blood. His body was covered in burns.

Alan (inner thoughts): I'm…I'm alive. Argh, my arm…Can't even feel part of my face – I don't even want to think what it must look like.

He started to look around, to see if anyone had survived the crash.

Alan (inner thoughts): Difficult to think – one second we're moving, the next second, we're off the rails – the train. Wait – Sarah and all the passengers.

Alan opened his mouth to cry out, but he was in too much pain. He laid down, and closed his eyes, knowing he probably didn't have long to live. Suddenly, a saw a green light come over him.

Alan (inner thoughts): A green light – rescuers?  
What Alan saw next, he could not believe. In front of him, was a large, surging green flame. The sight of this shocked him again when it spoke.

Starheart: I am the Starheart, and you, Alan Scott, are the one I have been searching for.

Alan: A talking, green fire. I must be hallucinating from all the pain.

Starheart: I am very real, Alan Scott. I am the living fire, the power of this world. Allow me to prove it.

Tongues of green fire sprouted from the Starheart, and made their way through the air over to Alan. Alan tried to move away, but couldn't.

Alan: What are you doing?!

The fire touched him, and to his shock was not hot at all. He felt calmer and at peace. He looked down at himself. His body was covered in the green flame. His wounds were beginning to heal, as if they had not been there at all. Within seconds, he had been fully healed. He felt a wave of strength come over him.

Starheart: Rise, Alan Scott.

Alan stood up and flexed his fingers.

Alan: My god…I've never felt better.

Suddenly Alan remembered the green light he had seen in the forest. He looked at the Starheart.

Alan: That green light I saw in the forest before, that was you wasn't it?

Starheart: It was. What you saw my locating you. I saved you from this danger. What I was not able to save, I healed, as you just saw.

Alan (getting angry): Why didn't you save everyone else? Why not Sarah and the other passengers? Why just me?

Starheart: My task was to protect you, and give you the power you are meant to hold. A great evil is coming, one that you must lead the fight against. If not stopped, countless lives will be lost. As the embodiment of the Earth's energy, it is my duty to pass on my power to a worthy champion in dark times. You have shown the makings of such a champion.

Alan: The Earth already it's heroes. I just help them out.

Starheart: That, Alan Scott, is why you are worthy. You recognize the qualities of a hero, and seek to make them known to others. Leading this world's heroes, you will only increase your capability. Become the Earth's new defender, Alan Scott. You are already a hero, allow me to give you a second sword.

Alan stood there, not saying a word. He took a minute to process everything. Now, he knew what to say.

Alan: You say a great evil is coming. I don't even want to think whether or not it's greater than the last one. If the world is truly in danger again, then you can count me in. I'm not standing by while the world almost ends again. If you think I'm the right guy for the job, then I accept.

Starheart: Excellent. Your body will be the vessel for this power, and you will be able to channel it at will. It will appear as green fire, and it take any shape or form you desire. You will have strength and durability on par with the strongest of your champions, and you will be able to fly.

Alan: That – that sounds incredible. But how do I use this power?

A small ball of green fire emerged from the Starheart. It floated to Alan and engulfed his left hand. Seconds later, the small fire faded, and on his middle finger, was a green ring, shaped to look like a lantern.

Starheart: All previous champions have worn this ring. It will be your conduit, from which you can wield the energy.  
Alan: Now what?

Starheart: Now, you must fully take on the mantle of the Green Lantern.  
Alan: The Green Lantern?

With that, the Starheart itself surrounded Alan. He could feel its power and energy enter his body and surge through him. He looked down at himself. His torn clothes were gone. He now wore a green shirt, with lighter green, armored gauntlets, glowing with black trim, on his arms. He wore green pants, with lighter colored, armored green boots, with the same black trim.

He now also wore green shoulder pads that fit close, but comfortably on his shoulders. Fastened to armor around his collar and shoulders was a flowing green cape. His face was covered with a green domino mask. On his chest, was a symbol in the shape of a lantern, shining as brightly as the ring on his finger that shared the same symbol. Alan was in awe.

Alan: This is unbelievable.

Alan could hear the Starheart's voice inside his head. It was no longer in front of him, as it now resided inside him.

Starheart: It is complete. You are now the Earth's new defender, the Green Lantern. My mission is over. It appears my time has come.  
Alan: What? Please, just one more second…I have so many questions.

Starheart: Trust me when I say it will be clear to you soon, probably sooner than you think. Goodbye Alan Scott, and good luck.

With that, Alan could feel the Starheart's presence leave his mind. It had returned to the Earth, leaving Alan alone with its power.

* * *

**To be continued in Earth-2 #3!**


	3. Order and Chaos, Part 3

**Earth-2 #3**

**Order and Chaos, Part 3 – The Calm Before the Storm**

**By BlackRobin195**

* * *

**New York City**

**Museum of Natural History**

Back at the museum, police tape had been set up around the crime scene, and the eviscerated body of the night watchmen had been recovered, with tape forming the outline of his body. Police had formed a perimeter outside the museum, allowing no one to enter.

In the air above the museum, away from sight, was Doctor Fate. He focused, probing the halls of the museum with his magic, seeing if the reports were true. He stopped his magic, when he realized they were.

Doctor Fate: The reports were true…the Ambre Jeune Perdu is gone. He took it. He even broke the magical barriers I set around it. You were right Nabu, he is powerful. More powerful than I could have imagined.

Nabu: Now you see. You know what his brethren attempted to wrought with the Ambre Jeune Perdu.

Doctor Fate: I know, I was there. I stopped it once, and I can stop it again.

Nabu: It will not be so simple this time around, Kent Nelson. Klarion has surpassed his brethren, and not only him, but you will be faced by his demon Teekl as well.

Doctor Fate: I will heed what you said, Nabu and gather help. Do not worry.

Nabu: I have observed this world's heroes. There is a man, a "Superman" as they call him. He is powerful, but not against magic. Klarion will kill him.

Doctor Fate: Then he will not do. I don't want that blood on my hands.

Nabu: There is a woman. She has years of experience dealing with magic and demons. She is most capable to engage Klarion.

Doctor Fate: Where is she? If you can locate her than I can-

Suddenly, Doctor Fate could feel a surge of magical, emerald energy spark in his mind. Whatever magical event was happening, it was powerful. He held his head in a daze.

Doctor Fate (regaining his bearings): I have heard of this power, but to feel it…

Nabu: It has been centuries since one has wielded it. I suspect you may have another ally, Kent Nelson. Though he is inexperienced and will need someone experienced in the realm of magic to guide him. I suggest you get to him quickly, before Klarion does.

Doctor Fate: That will not be a problem. He is far away, but I can sense him.

Nabu: Godspeed then, Kent Nelson. For the Green Lantern may be able to turn the tide against Klarion.

Hangzhou, China

The Green Lantern stood in the middle of the wreckage of the train. He could feel his newfound power coursing through him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He looked around at his burnt and damaged surroundings. He felt connected to the Earth, and could sense the pain the nature around him was in.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): The Starheart told me I have the power of the Earth. I wonder…

He raised his hand, allowing the ring's light to shine forth. A pulse of green energy emanated from the ring, and spread, until it covered the entire forest. The energy made contact with the flames, putting them out. Immediately, the trees began to heal themselves, the burns disappearing until it looked as though they'd never existed in the first place.

Green Lantern: Incredible…

Green Lantern walked over to the wreckage. In a test of his strength, he moved a large piece of debris. It was an effortless feat. He moved farther into the wreckage, knowing it was useless, that they were all gone, but he had to be sure. He looked closer into the wreckage. He could see a bloodied female arm sticking out of from under a pile of debris. Just a few feet away were the mangled bodies of his two guards. He knelt down.

Green Lantern: I'm sorry. I promise you, all you that –

Suddenly, he could hear sirens and voices coming from outside the wreckage. Rescuers. Green Lantern walked out of the wreckage and into the open. The rescuers took a few steps back as the police officers who had also arrived raised their guns. They were all in awe at the shining, emerald-clad man who stood before them. Not knowing what else to do, he gave them a nod.

Green Lantern: Hopefully that works.

The men slowly lowered their guns. Green Lantern stepped away from the wreckage. The rescuers slowly made their way over to the wreckage, though their eyes remained on him. Green Lantern took one last look at the wreck that had claimed all the lives onboard, including one of his dearest friends. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. There was a thunderous boom as he took off from the ground and into the sky. The rescuers below looked on in awe.

Within seconds, Green Lantern was in the clouds, the sun's rays shining all around him. He closed his eyes, feeling the power he now possessed.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): This is absolutely incredible. Is this what Superman feels like? (He pauses) Don't get cocky Alan. This is your responsibility now. Remember the Starheart, Dad, Sarah, and everyone onboard the train. Do them proud.

Green Lantern focused, looking on ahead. Channeling his power, he took off again, this time flying faster than before. Seconds into his flight, he had broken the sound barrier, leaving nothing more than a trail of emerald light in his wake.

Roanoke Island, North Carolina

A fiery, swirling red portal opened up in the center of a crossroads in a wooded area. Klarion stepped out, holding Teekl in his arms.

Klarion (looking around): We'll start it here. Our partner wouldn't want anything too catastrophic. What a killjoy. Maybe next time he'll really let me bring the chaos.

Klarion put Teekl down and put the Ambre Jeune Perdu down in front of him. He closed his eyes, held out his hands and began to chant. The Ambre Jeune Perdu and the ground around it began to glow, the light forming an intricate symbol, lined with ancient markings and glyphs.

In the skies above, Klarion's magic was beginning to take effect. The night time skies grew darker, and began to fill with clouds. Seconds later, the wind started to pick up.

Klarion: Wait for it…

Lightning crackled across the sky, and sounds of thunder clapping filled the night air.

Klarion (looks down at Teekl and chuckles): Within the hour, the storm will grow more severe, encompassing the entire continent. There'll be flooding, hurricanes…these people will tear each other apart in a state of chaos, and I can hardly wait. All I need is a nice place to watch the entertainment.

Klarion put Teekl down, raised his hands and began to chant. The surrounding forest began to transform. Trees started to contort and wrap around each other. Some began to rise up from the ground and wrap themselves around the tops of other trees, leaving the surrounding land torn and desolate. Minutes later, Klarion's citadel was complete. It looked nightmarish, a tall, twisted, deformed mass of dead, leafless trees. Dark trees and branches protruded off of it like thorns. It was thousands of feet tall. At the top, was the Ambre Jeune Perdu, surrounded by the glowing symbol that Klarion had cast.

Klarion: There, it's done. From up top, we can observe all the wonderful chaos. We'll be in the middle of it of course, but that just adds to the fun. Now, let's check out the view.

Klarion waved his hand, opening up another of his portals. He and Teekl walked inside and appeared on the top of his creation, standing in front of the glowing Ambre Jeune Perdu.

Klarion: Hmm. It's not quite done. Klarion motioned with his hand, as if he were swatting a fly. Suddenly, a number of branches and trees began to wrap themselves around one another and contort, until they formed something that resembled a throne.

Klarion walked over to it, and sat down, Teekl sitting on his lap.

Klarion (grinning): Perfect.

* * *

**Keystone City, Missouri**

**O'Shaughnessy's Diner**

**5:45 P.M.**

Joan Williams sat at a table for two. She wore a bright red dress and black sweater for the occasion. The only thing missing was her boyfriend, Jay Garrick. He was always late, but she was used to it. She had started to stare out the window when the waiter approached her.

Waiter: Your food will be out in a minute. Excuse me miss, but are you waiting for someone?

Joan: Hm? Oh yes, but he'll be here in a few minutes. He's always a little – there he is.

Joan looked past the waiter, to see a late Jay Garrick walking quickly over to the table, wearing a suit and tie. In his pocket was his Lampert Labs I.D. badge, complete with the company's stylized "LL" logo. Jay hastily took his seat and turned toward the waiter.

Jay: I'll have the, uhh…

Joan: I already ordered for you.

Waiter (leaving): I'll leave you two to it.

Jay: I'm really sorry Joan, Johnny asked me to help him out with something, I had to run over to Lampert for something, then I got caught in traffic…I'm sorry Joan.

Joan leaned in and kissed Jay.

Joan: You're lucky you're cute, Jay Garrick.

The two smiled at each other. Suddenly, the waiter had returned with the food. He set both plates down, and the two began their meal. After they had finished, Jay took notice of the television mounted in the top corner of the room. A few people sitting at the counter had begun to watch as well. It was set to the local news station.

Bethany: This is Bethany Snow, live from outside Lampert Laboratories, where tonight scientists were set to turn on their controversial particle accelerator. Despite being designed for the supplying of clean energy to all of Keystone City, it has been subject to much fear and skepticism. Protestors have gathered outside the building. Weather reports are now coming in of an incredibly large storm hitting the United States. Still no word on whether or not this will affect…"

Joan (looking at Jay): You must be extremely excited.

Jay (excited): You have no idea. I mean, I know I've said this before, but all my life I've felt like I haven't done enough. Not at home or in school. Working at Lampert Labs on this project, I feel like I'm part of something big, that I've made up for wasted years. This particle accelerator can change the world, and I helped work on it. This means the world to me, and then some.

Joan (taking Jay's hand): And I will be there with you. I know how much this means to you, which means it means just as much to me.

Jay: Thank you so much Joan, you're the best.

Then, Jay's phone began to vibrate. He looked down at it. He had received a message from Lampert Labs' head of science, and his personal mentor, Dr. Edward Clariss. It read "Grand unveiling in 20 minutes, be here on time. I hope you've prepared your speech." Jay kicked himself.

Jay: I'm sorry Joan, that's my boss. I need to get down there early to help prep the device.

Joan (smiles): Then you better get going. Just don't get trampled by those protestors.

Jay: Are you sure? I mean…

Joan: Stop it, Jay. You need to get there early, so go. I'll meet you there at the unveiling.

Jay (getting up and kissing Joan): Thank you Joan, you're the best.

Jay got up and ran out of the restaurant, though not before leaving all the money necessary to pay the check. Joan looked at it, and smiled to herself.

Joan (inner thoughts): He's lucky he's cute.

Jay Garrick burst out the door of the diner, stopping for a second to notice that it had started raining. He paid it no mind though, and began to hail a cab. Eventually, one stopped and Jay got in.

Jay (handing the driver the fare): Lampert Laboratories please.

Driver: You sure, man? It's crazy down there.

Jay (holding up his I.D. badge): Yeah, I uhh…work there. I even helped build that particle accelerator they're turning on.

Driver (giving Jay a look): So all this traffic and craziness is your fault? Gee, thanks buddy.

The driver started the drive down to Lampert Labs, while Jay quietly sank back into the seat.

Roanoke Island, North Carolina

Klarion waved his hand in front of him, and a small flaming window of fire materialized in the air. On the other side, was a shadowed figure. He spoke with a deep, menacing voice.

Klarion: Phase One our master plan will be starting shortly.

Shadowed Figure: Excellent. It will provide the cover necessary for Phase Two. You've done well, Klarion.

Klarion: What can I say? It sounded fun. Though as long as I can see Fate and these other "heroes" suffer, I'll be happy.

Shadowed Figure (chuckles): Of course. When the time is right, you may kill them all.

Klarion (grins): Excellent.

Klarion waved his hand again, and the flaming window dissipated. Klarion looked around. The storm had begun to grow more severe. Klarion smiled.

Klarion: Soon the storm will grow to encompass the entire country. At that point, cities will be decimated and flooded. Its government will collapse, and society as they know will be no more. People will be dying in a world with no rules. Then, once the storm consumes the rest of this world, I will kill the ones they call "heroes." Doctor Fate will be last. His death will be the most exquisite. It will be perfect, and there will only be one word to describe it all. Chaos.

Around the country, the chaos had started.

Opal City, Maryland

The storm was on top of Opal City, causing a city-wide blackout, plunging the city into darkness. People ran screaming, while other looted stores. Fires had already started to spread, creating further chaos in the city.

Metropolis, Virginia

In Metropolis, the storm was just hitting. Off the coast of the city, a hurricane had formed, with Metropolis in its path. Citizens started to panic. The city's mayor went on TV, and advised everyone to stay inside and away from windows. People ran screaming from the waterside portion of the city. Suddenly, the crowd fell silent as a red and blue blur flew overheard toward the direction of the storm. Some citizens continued to run away, while others turned around to face their hero and cheer.

Atop his throne, Klarion observed all of what he had begun and laughed.

* * *

**Salem, Massachusetts**

**The Tower of Fate**

Inza Nelson stood at the highest window of the tower, looking out. Her wounds had mostly healed, though she was still in pain. She wanted to take her dagger in hand and help her husband in his fight, but she knew she'd only be a hindrance in her current state.

She simply remained where she was, looking at the worsening storm that had now found its way to Massachusetts. She felt helpless.

Inza (whispering to herself): Be safe, Kent…

North Atlantic Ocean

Green Lantern was flying at speeds he didn't know he was even capable of. Everything rushed past him in a blur. The feeling was incredible. Then, something stopped him midflight. He floated in the air, just meters above the water. In the distance, he could massive storm clouds stretching across the horizon.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Must be a storm…but I swear, I can hear the thunder from here. Wait. The clouds. Are they….?

He looked closer. It took a few seconds and it was almost impossible to see, but it looked as though the storm was growing. Then, he could sense something. It was the Earth calling to him.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): I can feel it, the Earth calling out. That's not ordinary storm, and whatever it is, it's growing. People are going to be in danger. Whatever is going on, I need to stop it.

With that, the water exploded below, as Green Lantern took off again towards the United States.

* * *

**To be continued in Earth-2 #4! Next week!**


	4. Order and Chaos, Part 4

**Earth-2 #4**

**Order and Chaos, Part Four – The Storm**

**By BlackRobin195**

* * *

**Lampert Laboratories**

**Keystone City, Missouri**

The taxi stopped across the street from the building, the protestors making it hard to get any closer. At this point, it hard started raining harder, and the wind was starting to pick up. The storm was nearly on top of Keystone City.

Jay (bolting out of the car): Thank you!

The driver simply drove away, leaving Jay running through the rain to the building. He pushed past the protestors and onto the stage in the front of the building. He was approached by Lampert Labs' head of science, Dr. Edward Clariss.

Dr. Clariss: Happy you could make it on time, Jay.

Jay: Are you kidding? Of course I was going to be on time. I wasn't going to miss this. Though apparently, neither are they (gesturing to the protestors).

Jay looked over at the protestors again, and saw that a few of them had begun to leave, due to the downpour. However, a large number remained, with police officers keeping them behind the line. In front of the stage, was newscaster Bethany Snow, with her cameraman and news crew around her. She was speaking with the CEO of Lampert Laboratories, Harold Lampert.

Bethany: Mr. Lampert, as we approach the main event, are there any words you'd like to say?

Harold: Well, I'd just like to, once again, reassure the people of Keystone City that this particle accelerator will do nothing more than benefit this city, and the world. There is nothing to worry about.

Bethany: Thank you, Mr. Lampert. Now…

Jay looked over at Dr. Clariss, whose phone began to ring. He looked over at Jay.

Dr. Clariss: Excuse me for one moment, Jay. I need to take this.

Jay: Alright. Well, it's almost time. I'm going to head inside and prep the accelerator.

Dr. Clariss: Excellent idea.

Jay nodded and walked inside, leaving Dr. Clariss alone. He took out his phone, pressed a button on the touch screen and put the phone to his ear. A man spoke on the other end.

Man: I trust things are going according to plan, Dr. Clariss?

Dr. Clariss: Yes. Phase Two is ready to begin.

Off the Coast of New York City

Green Lantern was nearing the city. He could see the island of Manhattan and the Statue of Liberty ahead. It was blanketed by storm clouds, which lit up with lightning every few seconds. The thunder was deafening. A small hurricane had started to form. Cars were overturned in the street, windows were broken, and buildings laid damaged.

A family of two parents, their teenage daughter and young son ran scared in the streets among the other terrified civilians. The father picked up his son and desperately tried to calm his family as the city went to hell around them. His son started to cry.

Father: Don't worry, we're all going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to us. We're all going to make it out of this, you hear me?

Suddenly, the family heard a sickening creaking sound above them. They all looked up to see a billboard slowly leaning off the rooftop of the building above them. The heavy winds had battered it, and its last legs had just given out. A second later, its hold on the building gave out, and the billboard fell. The family felt frozen, unable to move. All they could do was look away. A second later, the billboard would crush them. But it didn't. They looked up and their eyes went wide.

Son (in awe): Woah…

Above them was the Green Lantern. He had caught the billboard with his bare hands.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): If I had just been a second later…

Green Lantern slowly floated to the ground and laid the billboard against the building. The mother slowly approached him.

Mother: Wh-who are you?

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): This is crucial Alan, don't screw this up. Think about how Superman does it.

He calmed himself down and spoke, a reassuring smile on his face.

Green Lantern: I'm the Green Lantern.

Father: You saved our lives. If there's anything you –

Green Lantern (stopping him): The only payment I need is to know you made it out of this. Get your family to safety. This will all be over soon, I promise.

The two parents grabbed their kids and ran off. Green Lantern turned around and floated into the air, preparing to take off. He stopped when he heard their little boy.

Son: Thank you, Green Lantern!

Green Lantern turned back around, facing the boy. He smiled and gave him a salute. A moment later, he was off into the air again.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): "This will all be over soon, I promise." Just listen to me, saying things like that. I don't even know what's causing this thing, let alone how to stop it.

Green Lantern stopped and looked around. Below him, the streets were beginning to flood, trapping the people below in their cars.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Damn it, the people in those cars!

He flew down as fast he could.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Alright, the Starheart said I could shape the fire into any construct I could think of. Well, I guess it's time to see what this ring can do.

Green Lantern held out his hand and concentrated. Nothing was happening.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Son of a – work, damn it! Come on, work!

Still, nothing happened. Green Lantern could hear the screams of the people below him.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Come on! Come on! All those people…This is a waste of time.

Green Lantern flew down and picked up a car with his left hand, and another car with his right hand.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Damn it. I can only carry two.

He quickly flew a number of miles away, and set the two cars down on a rooftop.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Need to get back - have to save as many people as I can.

He flew back to the harbor as quickly as possible, not having any idea he was being watched.

Atop his throne on Roanoke Island, Klarion observed the emerald-clad hero in his efforts, through a dark, flaming window.

Klarion: Hm, I have heard of the power of the Starheart. Given time, he could become a serious threat.

Klarion looked down at Teekl, who was sitting on his lap.

Klarion: What do you think Teekl? Should we have some fun with him?

Teekl looked up at Klarion and simply meowed.

Klarion (cackles): Hm. I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

**Lampert Laboratories**

**Keystone City, Missouri**

Jay Garrick sat in front of the control pad and monitor of the particle accelerator. He had been waiting for this moment since they had begun work on the project. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. Joan was calling him. She stood outside, behind the crowd of protestors. He pressed "answer" and put the phone to his ear.

Jay: Hey babe. Are you outside?

Joan: Of course I am. I look forward to hearing your speech.

Jay: You have no idea how excited I am. I can't wait for you to see this Joan.

Joan: Well, I eagerly await outside in the pouring rain. Hey, I think the weather is getting worse. It's raining a lot harder and the thunder has gotten a lot closer.

Jay: That's alright, I doubt it'll affect the event.

Joan: I don't know Jay, I'm listening to Bethany Snow and Mr. Lampert right now.

Jay: What are they saying?

Joan: Hold on.

Joan walked up to the crowd and pushed past the protestors, trying to get closer to the newscaster. As she got closer, she could see Mr. Lampert speaking with a group of scientists. He turned back to Bethany, who turned back to her cameraman and spoke.

Bethany: This is Bethany Snow, live outside Lampert Laboratories. As the weather conditions worsen, more protestors have begun to leave, which due to recent develops, was probably in their best interests. As I have just been told by Mr. Lampert himself, tonight's event has been cancelled and will be moved to later date, after the storm has passed.

Joan (putting her phone back up to her ear): Can you hear me Jay? They're cancelling turning on the accelerator. Jay?

Inside the building, Jay had his phone up to his ear, but all he could hear was static.

Jay (putting his phone away): Damn. It must be the storm.

Mr. Lampert and the group of scientists walked up the steps to the entrance. One of the doctors grabbed the door to open it, but it was locked.

Mr. Lampert: What is going on?!

Scientist: Someone must have locked down the building. The only person inside with that level of access was Dr. Clariss.

Mr. Lampert: Why would he lock down the building?

Inside the building, Jay had gone back to work, prepping the accelerator. Suddenly, he heard the lab doors close. He whirled around to see Dr. Clariss enter the room. He didn't even hear the door open. He was unnaturally calm.

Jay (startled): Oh, Dr. Clariss. The accelerator has been prepped.

Dr. Clariss (approaching Jay): Excellent.

Jay (inner thoughts): Something isn't right.

Jay: Where are the other scientists?

Dr. Clariss: Well, some of them are outside. Any remaining in the building are currently, locked out of this room.

Jay (stepping away): What? Why…?

Dr. Clariss pulled a gun out of lab coat and aimed it at Jay.

Jay: Dr. Clariss? What are you doing?

Dr. Clariss: Reroute the power conduits to the accelerator and turn it on Jay. My associates will be here shortly to retrieve it, and they need to be assured that it works.

Jay was speechless.

Dr. Clariss: Something incredible is about to happen, Jay. Some very powerful people are going to make it happen and I plan on being a part of it. You can be too. We'll be among the lucky ones. Once we've eliminated the unlucky ones, of course. If you decline, however, then I will have to shoot you.

Jay: I don't know what you've become a part of, Dr. Clariss, but whatever it is, you can count me out. I'm not having any part of this.

Dr. Clariss: Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Jay. You were always so bright. It's a shame, really.

Dr. Clariss raised the gun and took aim at Jay.

New York City

Green Lantern flew around franticly, trying to save as many people as possible, as the storm worsened. Pieces of buildings began to collapse into the streets. Flooding worsened, having now made its way farther into the city and into the subway. The tunnels were beginning to fill, trapping people in the subway cars.

Green Lantern (carrying a couple onto a rooftop): Don't worry, you'll be safe here.

He flew back down to the streets, thinking to himself along the way.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): This isn't working. For everyone I save, there are two more in danger – and I can't even get this damn ring to work.

Suddenly, he heard a young voice cry out for help behind him.

Voice: Help me, please!

Green Lantern (turning around): Huh? Hold on, I'll be right – Agh!

As soon as he turned around he was met a large blast of red and black fire. It hit him directly, sending him flying into a building behind him. Debris rained down on the streets from the impact. Inside the building, Green Lantern got up, holding his head.

Green Lantern (groaning in pain): What hit me…?

He regained his bearings and flew back outside. No one was there.

Green Lantern (looking around): Come on! Where are you?!

To his left, he could hear crackle of flames. He turned, seeing another mass of fire coming at him. He evaded at the last second, just barely dodging the attack. He looked back and saw who had attacked him. He wore a black suit, his hair was pointed to resemble devil horns, his nails were pointed and black, his skin a chalk white, and his eyes a piercing blood red. In his arms he held a tiger striped cat.

Klarion (laughing): You know, observing you from my beautiful view, I thought you may have actually posed a threat. But seeing you in person, I can see how mistaken I was. All that power and you can't even use it!

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): He looks like he's 18 and yet I can feel the amount of power he has. I'm out of my league, there's no way I can beat him…

Klarion: Don't worry though, I'll make this as agonizing as possible. Hm, I'll need both hands for this, which means I won't be able to hold you, Teekl.

Klarion grabbed Teekl, and tossed him towards one of the buildings, where he landed on his feet. He sat down and purred, watching was about to happen. Klarion turned back toward Green Lantern and grinned, his hands glowing with black fire.

Green Lantern flew directly at him.

He didn't even get close before Klarion sent him into the flooded streets below with a blast of fire too wide to even dodge.

Green Lantern (under the water): Argh. He hits hard. I need get out of here, I'm a sitting duck…the pain though….

Klarion laughed. He raised his arms and began to chant. Bolts of lightning lit up the sky and struck downwards into the water, hitting Green Lantern directly. In the water, Green Lantern cried out in pain, only for his mouth to fill with water.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Damn it…I need to…

He concentrated and the surface exploded in an emerald light. Green Lantern emerged. He took off as fast he could, straight for Klarion. If he couldn't summon up a construct, then he was at least going to collide into him as hard he could.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): This has to work. If it doesn't, I'm –

Just mere feet away, and he could hear Klarion chuckle. With astonishing speed, Klarion threw out his right hand, grabbing Green Lantern by the throat, stopping him in his tracks.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): - dead.

Klarion: It's a shame you don't have enough control over your power. This would have been more fun. Sadly, I doubt this will last for much longer, so I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you now.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): No – come on, break free…

He tried reaching up to grab Klarion's hand, but he couldn't summon the strength.

Klarion (eyes beginning to glow): I'll make this hurt as much as possible.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): This can't be it, not after what the Starheart told me. The Starheart – maybe it was wrong. Maybe I'm not the one. I was stupid to think I was…that I could be a hero like all of them. I should've died on the train...in just a few seconds, I'll be with them. I'm sorry everyone. I failed…

Klarion held up his left, readying it to strike. He was grinning. Then, a voice yelled out.

Voice: Klarion!

Klarion (turning to look): What?!

A beam of golden energy struck Klarion in the chest. He cried out as he was sent downward into the flooded streets. The water exploded, and the pavement under it shattered as Klarion made impact.

Green Lantern, still floating in the air, looked to face his rescuer. He wore a golden helmet, cape, gloves and boots, with a dark blue shirt and pants. He floated before Green Lantern, shining with a golden aura. His rescuer turned to look at him.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Woah…

Dr. Fate: Hello, Green Lantern. I am Doctor Fate and I have come to help.

* * *

**To be continued in Earth-2 #5!**


	5. Order and Chaos, Part 5 – Focus

**Earth-2 #5**  
**Order and Chaos, Part 5 – Focus**

**By BlackRobin195**

* * *

**New York City Harbor**

Green Lantern was in awe as he stared at the man who had appeared before him.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): He just showed up out of nowhere, but whoever he is, this Dr. Fate is powerful. Be wary though, Alan. He may have saved your life, but you still don't know a thing about him.

Below them, Klarion began to get up in the small crater left by the impact.

Klarion: You know, I was going to save you for last, Fate, but I'll gladly kill you here!

Klarion flew upward, directly at the two heroes, hands blazing with black fire. Klarion screamed with rage as he fired a large blast of fire at the two heroes. Dr. Fate flew in front of Green Lantern and put his hands up, casting a large golden construct in the shape of an ankh, shielding the two from the blast.

Dr. Fate: Stay behind me!

The shield disappeared as soon as the blast was over. Dr. Fate and Green Lantern looked around. Klarion was gone.

A second later, another blast of fire came at them from behind. Dr. Fate turned to face it. He put his hand up, firing a beam of golden energy straight. The two attacks collided, neither overpowering the other.

Dr. Fate (inner thoughts): Damn it. Nabu, you weren't wrong, Klarion has grown powerful.

Nabu: The power within the Green Lantern will be of great help, but he is unable to use it. I can sense his thoughts. His mind is unfocused. You must help him.

Dr. Fate (inner thoughts): That'll be difficult with Klarion here. I need to buy us some time.

Nabu: Godspeed, Kent Nelson.

Dr. Fate concentrated harder, pouring more energy into the beam. Klarion was caught off guard. The beam pushed Klarion's blast back into him, both attacks hitting him directly. The ensuing explosion blanketed the stormy skies.

Dr. Fate turned around to face Green Lantern.

Dr. Fate: We must go.

Green Lantern: What? You can't be serious, there are still people here who need our help! I'm not going anywhere.

Dr. Fate turned around. In the mountainous cloud of smoke he could make out a dazed Klarion. Any second, he'd regain his bearings. He looked back at Green Lantern and began raising his hand.

Green Lantern (backing up): What are you doing?!

Green Lantern raised his hand, attempting to get his ring to work, to no avail.

Green Lantern: Damn it!

Dr. Fate: We do not have time for this.

A golden, ankh-shaped construct took form around them, bathing them in golden light. A second later, they were gone.

Meanwhile, Klarion had regained his bearings. He screamed in frustration, furiously blowing apart the cloud that remained around him. He looked around, searching for the two heroes, but they were gone. Klarion was fuming.

His eyes began to glow a blood red. The ground beneath him began to shake. The water consuming the streets began to toss and turn. Buildings crumbled, filling the flooded streets with debris. Klarion let out an angry roar, and everything within a mile-long radius around him was consumed in a ball of black fire.

**Salem, Massachusetts**

**The Tower of Fate**

A golden light appeared in a large clearing within the forest. The light subsided, leaving Dr. Fate and Green Lantern alone. Green Lantern looked around.

Green Lantern: Where have you brought me?

Dr. Fate: Calm yourself. We only have a limited amount of time.

Green Lantern: For what? You say you came to help. Help with what, exactly?

Dr. Fate: Allow me to show you. But first, I must explain something to you.

Green Lantern: First thing's first. Where are we?

Dr. Fate: My home.

Green Lantern: Your home? I don't see anything but this clearing…

Dr. Fate's eyes emitted a golden glow, and the space next to them began to shift. Where there was once open space, now lied a large stone tower.

Dr. Fate: That is my home.

Green Lantern: Huh…

Dr. Fate approached the tower, his eyes glowing again. The shape of a glowing ankh took form at the base of the tower. Dr. Fate turned around, inviting Green Lantern in.

Dr. Fate: Care to join me? You've nothing to fear.

Green Lantern stepped forward, and the two proceeded into the entrance Dr. Fate had created. A second after they entered, the tower disappeared again.

The two entered into a spacious foyer, adorned with mystical objects and symbols.

Dr. Fate: Stay close. The tower is much larger than it appears on the outside, and it is easy to get lost.

Green Lantern: How is that possible?

Dr. Fate: The tower exists outside of space and time.

Green Lantern: Wow…

Suddenly, Inza entered the foyer. She had put on fresh clothes and had mostly healed, though she still wore a handful of bandages.

Dr. Fate took off the Helmet of Nabu, revealing the face of a middle aged man to Green Lantern. He walked up to his wife and embraced her.

Inza: I saw you arrive, and I thought I'd come down.

Dr. Fate: I'm happy to see the spell has done its job.

Inza: Thank you, Kent.

Dr. Fate (facing Green Lantern): Inza, this is the wielder of the Starheart, the Green Lantern. Green Lantern, this is my wife, Inza.

Green Lantern: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Inza: Likewise. Kent, what of Klarion? Did you finish him?

Dr. Fate: No, we were forced to retreat. We were able to buy ourselves some time, but he is too powerful. That is why I have brought the Green Lantern. His power will provide an edge.

Green Lantern: Believe me, I'd love to help, but I can't get this ring to work.

Dr. Fate: That is why I've brought you here. I am going to teach you as best I can, in however much time we have until Klarion finds us. Inza, I want you back in the room upstairs. The spell I casted earlier will keep you safe.

Inza (nodding): Of course. Good luck, you two.

With that, Inza went upstairs, leaving Dr. Fate and Green Lantern alone.

Dr. Fate: Now, if you'll follow me, we'll get started. But first, I must show you how this all came to be.

Green Lantern (nodding): Thank you.

The two proceeded out of the foyer and into a long corridor, at the end of which, was a set of ornate double doors. The two heroes approached the doors.

Dr. Fate: Are you ready?

Green Lantern nodded.

Dr. Fate: Excellent.

Dr. Fate put the Helmet of Nabu back on, and opened the doors. Green Lantern stepped in, Dr. Fate right behind him.

Green Lantern was in awe. It was as if they had stepped into space itself. Around them were stars, galaxies and other celestial bodies.

Green Lantern: This is incredible.

Dr. Fate: What follows is less so.

The entire room changed. They were now in a chamber that appeared to be part of an ancient temple.

Green Lantern: Wow.

What happened next surprised him even more. A younger Kent Nelson walked past them. He was walking toward the other end of the chamber. On the other end was an altar. On top of the altar was a pedestal, on top of which was the Helmet of Nabu.

Dr. Fate: What you're seeing is a projection of my memory. This is in 1991, 17 years ago, when I first discovered the Helmet of Fate. My name is Kent Nelson, you might have heard of my father, Sven Nelson.

Green Lantern: The famous archeologist, of course. I take it you followed in his footsteps?

Dr. Fate: He was searching for the Helmet of Nabu. It was said that whoever wore it, would possess the power of Nabu, becoming the avatar of the Lords of Order. He died before he could find it. He wanted to use to try and better the world, given the shape it was in at the time. I decided I'd continue his work. I found the helmet, and became Dr. Fate.

Dr. Fate and Green Lantern watched the projection of young Kent approach the pedestal, grab the helmet, and put it on. The chamber filled with a golden light. When it subsided, the scenery had changed. They now appeared to be in another dimension entirely. The skies were dark purple, with pitch black clouds. The terrain was rocky and scarred from battle.

The two heroes observed a younger Dr. Fate. He was locked in battle with a group of beings. They wore black armor with flowing capes. Their eyes were a blood red. Their skin was a bone white. They seemed to be using magic similar to what Klarion used.

Dr. Fate: This is the Darkworld, and they are Chaon, Mordu, M'Shulla, Gorrum and Typhon. The Lords of Chaos.

Green Lantern: And you faced them alone? Where were the Lords of Order?

Dr. Fate: Dead. The Lords of Chaos killed them all, except for two. One of the them being, Nabu, leader of the Lords of Order. However, before he died, Nabu transferred his essence into the Helmet, where it now resides.

Green Lantern: And the other, who was he? Maybe we can find him. I'm sure he could help us.

Dr. Fate: Shazam? I have no idea what became of him. He was wounded, last I saw him. While I did not see him perish, I doubt he survived.

Green Lantern: Great, then we're on our own.

Green Lantern looked at the projection of the fight between the younger Dr. Fate and the Lords of Chaos.

Green Lantern: This, Klarion -I believe you said his name was- he's one of them, isn't he?

Dr. Fate: He is the last.

Green Lantern: The last?

Dr. Fate: Just…watch.

Green Lantern turned back to face the battle. His eyes went wide. The younger Dr. Fate had just felled Typhon, the largest of the Lords of Chaos. There was a smoking hole in his chest. The remaining four rushed him. The fight lasted another few minutes before only Chaon, their leader, remained. He was on his knees, the younger Dr. Fate standing before him. He raised both hands, which glowed with the golden energy of Nabu. He unleashed a massive blast of energy. Green Lantern could see the faint figure of Chaon disintegrate in the blast.

Green Lantern: You killed them all…

Then, crying could be heard. The younger Dr. Fate looked around. It was coming from the ruins of the Lords of Chaos' temple. He walked over, and entered the ruins. Inside, was a young boy, who looked about 4 years old. His skin and eyes resembled the other Lords. His hair was pointed to resemble devil horns. His blood red eyes were filled with fear. In front of the boy was a tiger-striped cat, hissing at the young Dr. Fate.

Green Lantern and Dr. Fate continued to look on.

The young Dr. Fate stood there in front of the boy, hesitating. After a minute passed, he turned around and walked away, leaving the boy alone. Then, the projection ceased, and the appearance of space returned.

Dr. Fate: I hope that explains everything.

Green Lantern (looking at Dr. Fate): You couldn't do it.

Dr. Fate: No, I couldn't. He was just a boy, but now he has grown into a monster. He wants vengeance for the deaths of his brethren, and he's willing to tear apart this entire world to get it. He has learned the collective power of his predecessors, and has even surpassed them. Nabu believes I should kill him, but I won't. There is another way, but I can't defeat him alone.

Green Lantern: That's why you've asked for my help.

Dr. Fate: Indeed. But first, you must learn to use that ring.

Green Lantern: Believe me, I've tried. The Starheart was wrong. I'm clearly not the champion it was searching for.

Dr. Fate: I disagree. The Starheart always chooses well. Your problem is your lack of concentration.

Green Lantern: It was a little hard to keep myself together, given the situation at hand.

Dr. Fate: The key to wielding magic is concentration. Once you're able to do that, well…you'll see. Follow me to the top of the tower.

Green Lantern: Let's hope this works.

On the top of the tower, Green Lantern and Dr. Fate stood meters apart, on opposite ends of the area.

Dr. Fate: Are you ready?

Green Lantern: About as ready as I'll ever be.

Dr. Fate raised his hand and fired a beam of golden energy at Green Lantern. He quickly put his hand up, intending to create a shield, but nothing happened. The beam hit him in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

Green Lantern: Argh, damn it!

Dr. Fate: Don't lose your composure. Your opponent's attacks will make contact, but you cannot let that falter you. Keep your concentration about you.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Easier said than done—no, he's right. The minute I lose focus, I'm done. Come on, Alan. You can do this.

Green Lantern got back up and took his stance again. Dr. Fate raised his hand again, to fire another blast.

Dr. Fate (inner thoughts): I can sense it within him, he has the potential. He just needs the push.

Nabu: Let us hope you're correct, Kent Nelson. For if you're not, then Klarion will have this world.

Dr. Fate prepared to fire another beam, this one slightly stronger than the last.

Dr. Fate: Are you ready?

Green Lantern: Do it.

Dr. Fate fired the beam. Green Lantern held out fist again and concentrated. A faint glow came from the ring.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Yes! Now, hold it. Keep calm and concentrated. You can – agh!

It was too late. The beam hit Green Lantern before he could even attempt to form any kind of construct. He was thrown off his feet harder than before, and was sent crashing into the stone wall behind him.

Nabu (in Kent's head): Perhaps you were mistaken.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): I can't believe this…I almost had it. Just—just relax. Think about what the Starheart said. Think about dad, about Sarah, and everyone aboard the train, and the promise you made. The Starheart chose me for a reason, I have to do this.

Green Lantern started to get up. He took a deep breath.

Green Lantern: Again. This time, stronger.

Dr. Fate: Are you sure?

Green Lantern: Absolutely. Now do it.

Dr. Fate did as he said and readied another attack, this one even stronger than the previous two.

Nabu: That will kill him.

Dr. Fate: No, it won't.

With that, Dr. Fate fired the attack. Green Lantern stared it down as it approached him. He felt different. He felt confident, calm and in control of his power. The blast was almost on top of him.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Now!

He threw his fist out, and bright emerald light shined from the ring. A flaming, green construct took the form of a shield in front of Green Lantern, stopping Dr. Fate's beam dead in its tracks. Under his helmet, Kent smiled. He ceased his attack, and Green Lantern put down his shield.

Dr. Fate: Well done. Do you feel different?

Green Lantern: I do. I feel more connected to the power, as if I have full command over it now. To be honest, it – it feels amazing.

Dr. Fate: Excellent. You've now fully mastered your power, congratulations. Never lose your concentration and your will. They are key in wielding magic, especially the power of the Starheart.

Green Lantern (smiles): I'll try not to. Well, what now?

Dr. Fate: Now, we take the fight to Klarion.

* * *

**To be continued in Earth-2 #6!**


	6. Order and Chaos, Part 6 - Battle

**Earth-2 #6**

**Order and Chaos, Part 6 – The Battle**

**By BlackRobin195**

* * *

**Lampert Laboratories **

**Keystone City, Missouri**

Jay Garrick stood speechless, as the man who he once considered a mentor now pointed a gun at him.

Dr. Clariss: You heard what I said, Jay. Turn on the accelerator. My associates will be arriving shortly, and they need to know it's working.

Jay nodded slowly and walked over to the controls, Dr. Clariss keeping the gun trained on him the entire time. Seconds later, the hum of the accelerator was heard as it turned on. Above them, a section of the roof slid open. Coming out of the opening was a small tower, on top of which, was a light in the shape of Lampert Labs' stylized "LL" logo. The tower was hooked up to the accelerator, and when it was turned on, it would supply power to the light, showing the spectators the accelerator is operational, but now it would act as a beacon to those who would seek to use it for their own purposes.

Outside the building, Joan, Harold Lampert, the other scientists, Bethany Snow and the remaining protestors watched as the tower emerged.

Harold: Someone is turning on the accelerator!

Scientist: It has to be Dr. Clariss! Wait. My god, Jay is still in there!

Next to Mr. Lampert and the scientists was Bethany Snow, who turned to face her news crew. She spoke into the camera.

Bethany: We are still live outside Lampert Laboratories, where it appears someone has locked down the building and has now turned on the particle accelerator. Officials believe it to be Dr. Edward Clariss, head of science here Lampert Labs. As of right now, it is unknown why Dr. Clariss would commit such an act. This is Bethany Snow, more as it happens.

Suddenly, the "LL" on top of the tower came to life, illuminating the night in a golden light. Everyone looked on in awe and fear, especially Joan Williams.

Joan (inner thoughts): Please be okay, Jay….

Inside the building, Jay stood in front of the controls, looking up at the tower. He turned around to face Dr. Clariss, his eyes filled with anger.

Dr. Clariss: You've done well, Jay. While you don't support what I'm doing, let me tell you that what will follow will be thanks to you.

Dr. Clariss reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. A man answered on the other end.

Dr. Clariss: Are you seeing this? The accelerator is operational.

Man: We do. My men are on the way.

Jay (inner thoughts): I have to do something…

Dr. Clariss: Excellent. I eagerly awai-

Without warning, Jay rushed Dr. Clariss, slamming him into the wall behind him. The phone flew from Dr. Clariss' hands. The two started to struggle, with Jay desperately trying to get the gun away from him.

Jay: Whatever this all is, I'm not letting you get away with it!

Dr. Clariss: Jay, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter.

Dr. Clariss tried pushing Jay away from him, but Jay quickly came back, punching Dr. Clariss across the face. He stumbled backward into the wall, and his gun went off, firing two shots past Jay and into the accelerator.

Dr. Clariss: No!

Dr. Clariss hit Jay in the side of the head with his gun. Jay cried out and fell to the floor. Dr. Clariss ran to the accelerator. Frantically, he tried working the controls, desperately trying to figure out what to do.

Dr. Clariss: Damn it! No! This can't happen, this can't happen. They'll have my head for this!

Dazed, Jay started to regain his bearings. His eyes went wide when he saw the accelerator start to spark.

Jay (inner thoughts): Oh no, the accelerator….it's going to explode…

* * *

**Salem, Massachusetts**

**The Tower of Fate**

Green Lantern and Dr. Fate stood at the top of the tower. Dr. Fate's eyes glowed as he scanned the eastern seaboard, looking for Klarion.

Green Lantern: Anything?

Dr. Fate: The storm he has generated is making this difficult.

Green Lantern: Not to rush you, but we need to find him. Too many people have died already. I won't allow this to go on any longer.

Dr. Fate: Do not worry. Once we find Klarion, we will stop this catastrophe at its source. The remaining heroes, are doing all they can at the moment to save who and what they –

Dr. Fate paused.

Green Lantern: What is it? Did you find him?

Dr. Fate: Yes. In the heart of the storm, I can sense a large magical presence. Roanoke Island. That's where he is.

Green Lantern: Good, now let's finish this.

Dr. Fate casted a large magical ankh-shaped construct. The two heroes walked into it, and disappeared.

* * *

**Roanoke Island, North Carolina**

In the middle of the wasteland Klarion had created in the creation of his tower, an ankh-shaped construct appeared, and out stepped Green Lantern and Dr. Fate. The two looked around, and immediately saw Klarion's tower a number of meters away.

Green Lantern: My god, look what he did to this place…

Dr. Fate: This is small in comparison to what he will do to the Earth if he is not stopped. First, we must destroy the Ambre Jeune Perdu, and then we'll deal with Klarion.

Green Lantern: Which reminds me, you said there was a way to stop Klarion without killing him.

Dr. Fate: Indeed. During our battle with him in New York, you saw his cat.

Green Lantern: Yes. What about it?

Dr. Fate: It is no cat. It may look like one, but do not let that fool you. Its true form is that of a demon named Teekl. He is Klarion's familiar, and tether to this realm. He is incredibly difficult to kill, but if we can injure him enough, Klarion will disappear from this realm.

Green Lantern: Won't he eventually heal though? And once he does, what's to stop Klarion from returning?

Dr. Fate: I have a plan.

Green Lantern: Well, that's good to hear….

Suddenly, the thunder grew louder and the clouds erupted in lightning. The two heroes looked up to see Klarion slowly descending from his tower. Teekl wasn't with him.

Green Lantern: …..because here he comes.

Klarion's feet touched the ground. There was nothing but anger and vengeance in his blood red eyes.

Dr. Fate: Now!

With that, the two heroes fired massive energy blasts at Klarion, the sight of who was lost in the brilliance of the explosion.

Green Lantern: Do you think we got him?

Dr. Fate: No.

The smoke cleared, revealing Dr. Fate to be correct. Klarion stood in the same position, unfazed by the attack. Suddenly, Klarion disappeared in a cloud of black fire.

Green Lantern: I hate it when he –

A cloud of black fire appeared between Dr. Fate and Green Lantern, and out of it emerged Klarion. He threw out both hands, one facing to his left, at Dr. Fate, and the other facing Green Lantern, who was on his right. He fired two colossal blasts of black fire. Dr. Fate formed a golden force field around himself, while Green Lantern created a large emerald castle gate. The blasts hit their defenses head on, pushing them both several meters back. Klarion chuckled and looked at Green Lantern.

Klarion: Well, look at you! Finally mastered that ring, I see. I look forward to taking it from your lifeless hand. I think I'll keep it as a little trophy, alongside with Fate's helmet.

Green Lantern: Not without a fight, you won't.

Klarion (chuckles): Oh, I know. That's the fun part.

Klarion breathed in, and breathed out a massive blast of black fire at Green Lantern. He quickly evaded into the air, where he sent a bus-shaped energy construct straight at Klarion. Klarion laughed before obliterating it with a blast of fire. Klarion readied himself to attack again, but he found himself covered in a golden glow. Dr. Fate had cast an ankh-shaped construct around him, binding him in place.

Dr. Fate: Lantern, I can sense the object creating this storm on top of his tower. Destroy it! I will hold Klarion off!

Green Lantern (looking at the top of the tower): I'm on it!

Green Lantern flew upward toward the top of the tower. Klarion screamed with rage and the bindings Dr. Fate put around him shattered, sending Dr. Fate flying backward. Klarion turned around, looking at Green Lantern, who was flying up the side of the tower. He raised his hand, casting a spell. A moment later, multiple branches extended out of the side of the tower, and wrapped themselves around Green Lantern's arms and legs.

Green Lantern: Argh – hey!

The branches started to pull, yanking Green Lantern into the tower itself. Klarion looked on and laughed, only to be interrupted by Dr. Fate hitting him in the chest with a magical blast. Klarion flew backward and skidded along with ground before getting up.

Dr. Fate (flying toward the tower): Lantern!

Klarion: Oh, no you don't! Teekl!

Suddenly, Teekl, in his transformed state, leapt off the top of the tower and onto Dr. Fate. Teekl growled and ran his claws across Dr. Fate's chest. Before he could strike again, Dr. Fate grabbed Teekl's arm and threw him off of himself and into the air. Dr. Fate prepared to blast Teekl.

Dr. Fate: Time to end this dem – argh!

A ball of black fire blasted Dr. Fate in the back, throwing him off balance. Klarion took the chance to ascend next to Dr. Fate and attack again. He bombarded him with black fire, causing the air around the tower to erupt in black flame. Meanwhile, Teekl landed back on the side of the tower. Tangled up within the tower, Green Lantern watched helplessly as Dr. Fate was blasted repeatedly.

Green Lantern: No!

Klarion: Teekl, the Green Lantern is tangled up inside the tower, finish him off!

Teekl: Yes, my master.

Teekl climbed inside the tower, and in the center, he could see Green Lantern struggling, tangled in branches. Green Lantern saw Teekl begin to make his way over to him, causing him to struggle even harder.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Damn it, I have to get out. Klarion has Dr. Fate now….if I can just get out and hurt this thing…

Green Lantern continued to struggle, to no avail, while Teekl grew closer.

Meanwhile, Klarion ascended to the top of the tower, a limp Dr. Fate in his left hand, the Helmet of Nabu in his right hand. Klarion threw Dr. Fate onto the ground in front of his throne, before sitting on top of it. He sat on his throne grinning, juggling the Helmet in his hands. Dr. Fate groaned in pain as he attempted to get up.

Klarion (laughs): Stay down, Fate, it's over. Just sit back and watch the view. Sooner or later, Teekl will return with your so called "trump card."

Dr. Fate (in pain): You – you haven't won yet, Klarion…

Inside the tower, Teekl was on top of Green Lantern.

Teekl: It is pointless to struggle, your friend has fallen, and in a few seconds, you will be joining him.

Teekl started to raise his hand to strike.

Green Lantern (inner thoughts): Alright Alan, relax. You keep struggling, when you should be concentrating. Get a hold of yourself and focus.

Teekl's hand came down suddenly, but stopped. Green Lantern's ring began to glow.

Green Lantern: Rahhh!

Teekl was thrown backward, but quickly regained his bearings. An emerald fire engulfed Green Lantern's body, incinerating the branches that entangled him.

Green Lantern (smiles): You were saying?

Green Lantern raised his hand, smashing Teekl with a construct in the shape of a fist. Atop his throne, Klarion felt the tower shake.

Klarion: What the…?

Dr. Fate (chuckles): It appear that you spoke too soon, Klarion.

Klarion put the Helmet of Fate down and got up from his throne. He began walking toward the edge of the tower, when Green Lantern flew up to face him. Klarion's eyes went wide in surprise. In that moment, Green Lantern hit him with a large construct in the shape of a bullet train. Klarion cried out at it rammed him, sending him backwards into his throne, and off the top of the tower. A few seconds later, there was thunderous booming sound as Klarion hit the ground.

Green Lantern rushed over to Dr. Fate, and helped him up.

Dr. Fate (weak smile): Thank you. I must say, well done. You have truly grown.

Green Lantern: I was helped by the best.

Dr. Fate: Do not rest just yet, Klarion is not finished.

Dr. Fate walked over to the remnants of Klarion's throne, where the Helmet of Fate sat. He reached down, picked it up and put it over his head.

Dr. Fate: Klarion will be back soon. When he does, I will hold him off. You must destroy the Ambre Jeune Perdu.

Green Lantern (looking behind him at the gem): Don't worry, I've got this.

Suddenly, Klarion appeared in a cloud of black fire in front of Green Lantern. With one breath of black fire, he sent Green Lantern flying backward into Dr. Fate, who caught him. Then, Teekl climbed up onto the top of tower, and stood at Klarion's side. Klarion and his familar stood between the two heroes and the Ambre Jeune Perdu. Green Lantern gritted his teeth.

Klarion: Teekl, enough fooling around. Eviscerate the Green Lantern, Fate is mine.

Dr. Fate (to Green Lantern): Whether we're able to stop Klarion or not, the Ambre Jeune Perdu must be destroyed.

Green Lantern: You've got it.

* * *

**Lampert Laboratories**

**Keystone City, Missouri**

From the floor, Jay Garrick looked on as Dr. Clariss desperately tried to work the controls of the accelerator. Dr. Clariss slammed the controls with his fists in frustration. He took his gun in hand and turned it on Jay again.

Dr. Clariss: This is your fault. This is all your fault!

Jay got back up on his feet, his arms up, as if it would keep Dr. Clariss from shooting him.

Jay: Dr. Clariss, you have to listen to me. The gun shots damaged the accelerator's cooling system. The roof is open. If the storm damages the accelerator, it's going to explode!

Dr. Clariss: What does it matter? We're both dead anyway. The storm, my associates, it doesn't matter.

The thunder began to grow louder. Jay looked up through the opening in the roof, seeing the sky glow with lightning. The thunder was getting closer. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came through the opening in the ceiling, going down the tower and into the accelerator.

Jay: Get out of –

Just then, the accelerator exploded, releasing a large of energy. The pulse hammered Jay and Dr. Clariss, sending them flying off their feet, causing the two to land on the floor across the room. The pulse shook the building, shattering every window.

Outside, the protestors and news crew ran screaming, including Bethany Snow, Harold Lampert and the group of scientists. All except Joan Williams, who looked on in horror.

Joan (screams): Jay!

Suddenly, a section of the building collapsed, causing debris to cascade down the side of the building and blanket the area in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Inside the building, everything was in shambles. Inside the room containing the accelerator, everything was in disarray. The lights had been blown out, leaving only the lightning outside to illuminate the room via the skylight. Sparks flew from the machinery in the room, as well as the remains of the accelerator, with the fallen tower laying down next to it. Thrown meters away from the accelerator laying on the ground, was Jay. Blood dripped down from a cut on his forehead, and his lab coat was torn and slightly burnt. Near the wall, was the unmoving body of Dr. Clariss. His clothing was torn and burnt, and his body was covered in disfiguring burns.

Then, Jay suddenly stirred as a small stream of electricity ran from his collarbone, and up the side of his head.

* * *

**To be concluded in Earth-2 #7!**


End file.
